


Love is blind

by AvariaRevallier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gandalf is a Troll, Multi, My oc is cute, Thorin can be a dork sometimes, Thranduil is an idiot, always more taggs to come, dwarrowas are hella adorable, he is stubborn, i don't know what to tag, just some idea, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/pseuds/AvariaRevallier
Summary: ON HIATUS until my brain stops eating itselfLove is blind.I disagree.Hatred is blind.Love is all-seeing and accepting. Love is seeing all the flaws and accepting them. Love is accepting the bad habbits and mannerisms, and working around them. Love is recognizing all the fears and insecurities, and knowing your role is to comfort. Love is working through all the challenges and painful times. Love is strong and it strengthens because it is real.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Prolog

A storm raged outside of the hobbit hole. Belladonna and Bungo Baggins made themselves comfortable when a knock interrupted their meal. Belladonna stands up to answer the door, handing small Bilbo to his father. 

She opens the door to find ... nobody. Looking down a small basket is waiting on her porch. Another bright lightning illuminated the sky. The storm seemed to worsen. Frowning Belladonna takes the basket inside. 

“Bungo, darling. Look what I found just outside our door.” she calls her husband. 

Entering the large living room she moves to her favorite armchair near the firepit. Bungo drags another chair near hers and watches, Bilbo on his lap, how Belladonna opens the basket. 

“Oh Yavanna. Look at that! A baby. Who would abondon their child in such a bad weather?” She is completly taken with the sleeping foundling. 

Leaning in Bungo and Bilbo could take a look at the child. It looked like any other hobbit child they had seen so far. An exception would be the reddish golden hair. This colouring was rather exotic and not found in the Shire. 

Bilbo reaches out and geantly touches the babys cheek. She opens her eyes and a bright golden shine fills the hole. For a moment they all were taken by the beauty of this. Bungo reches out too, carefully brushing a wild curl out of her eyes. Her eyes looked as if they held the universe in it. A starry night sky emitting a golden light. 

“Look at you. Who would leave someone like you in the storm?” he breathes, still taken by surprise by the unusual colouring. 

“We will take her in.” His wife declares with a determind voice.

Bungo could only smile at her. Of course they would take her in, but only if they wouldn’t be able to find her parents. He knew that his love always wanted to have many children. Sadly they weren’t able to have any more of their own. This child must be a gift send by their gracious creator Yavanna. Silently he send his thanks to her. 

“Is she my sister now?” Bilbo asks his parents.

“Yes, she is your sister. You have to promise me to look ater her and protect her properly. You are her older brother now, Bilbo.” Belladonna chuckled.

Chest swelling with pride he looks down at the baby. “I will protect you, pwomise!” and hooks his finger with hers. 

“What will you call her?” Bungo asks his wife. 

He watches her humming to his newly won daughter until she’s asleep. Bilbo on his lap also beginns to become drowsy. 

“Aurelia. Her name will be Aurelia.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Lia? Lia where are you?” the panicked voice of Belladonna Baggins alarmed her husband Bungo.

  
“Love? What is the matter?” sleepy he rose from his favorite chair.

  
Small Bilbo rushed past him, almost knocking him back into his seat. His wife was frantically looking under the blankets on the couch, behind shelves and into the smaller corners.

  
“I will go look outside. She shouldn’t have gone far.” Bilbo announces.

  
“Bungo, be a dear and check the pantries, I am checking our vacant bedrooms.” Belladonna hurried off, leaving Bungo behind.

  
It took him a while to see the while picture. It seemed like their daughter had vanished again. She had a habit of disappearing and reappearing in the oddest of places. One time they had found her sitting in the middle of the vast meadow. Singing to a bloody bull out of all animals. Another time she sat in a tree, happily chatting with a large raven and a few songbirds.

  
“Lia? Aurelia!” Bilbo was hurrying down the small pathways.

  
He searched the meadows, the nearby trees and down by the river. Asking farmers and gardeners. Nobody had seen his sister. Panic tightened its grip around his stomach. And to make things worse, rain started to fall.  
Bilbo passed by the market place when an unmistakable giggle caught his attention. He would be able to identify this nasty sound almost everywhere. Following the sound, he could make out the silhouette of a far too big hat underneath a hideous umbrella.

  
“Look at her!” one snickered behind her hand, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

  
“I know! Most improper if you ask me.”

  
“And those clothes. Dirty and ragged as if she had climbed a tree.”

  
“But her eyes…” the young lass made a sound as if she had seen something disgusting.

  
Fighting his way through the small crowd he finally saw his sister. She was a bit further down the hill. Dancing in the rain.

  
Momentarily Bilbo was struck with awe. Aurelia was twirling around in her ragged nightgown. Her feet barely touching the ground. The grass around her gleamed like emeralds as the raindrops broke the light. Lia herself moved to a beat only she seemed to hear. Her arms open and head tilted back towards the sky. She looked happy… free.

  
“Mad Baggins indeed.” Snorted Lobelia.

  
Bilbo strode forward, accidently knocking Lobelia over. She fell, face first into a muddy puddle. Her angry squeaking shifted the attention of the audience from his sister to Lobelia.

  
“Come Lia, we are going home. Mother is worried sick.” Bilbo addressed her before stepping nearer.

  
Aurelia lowered her arms, turning around to Bilbo. She looked in his direction but not directly at him. Her eyes still as mysterious as when they had found her. A deep blue-blackish filled her eyes, a golden nebular circular hinting where her iris might be, and blue-glowing sprinkles scattered like stars in the night sky.

  
“You don’t hear the songs, do you?” she asked him with a sad smile.

  
Bilbo only grabbed her searching hand. She closed her eyes, head hanging low. Together they stole away from the crowd, heading home.

  
Since that day she had never again danced in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

„Bilbo, we both know that covering my eyes is highly unnecessary!” Lia giggles, but lets her brother manoeuvre her non the less.

  
They walked out of the front door and down the hill. The earth was still warm under her feet. Lia could hear the merry laughter before she sensed the vibrations in the ground.

  
It was busy on the market place. One could have thought it may be midsummers eve. So many voices and different vibrations it made her head spin. The air was filled with the scent of baked goods and fine ale. Li could have sworn there was a hint of moonshine as well.

  
“There she is!” boomed her grandfather.

  
Light footstepps came nearer and Lia managed not to flinch when a large hand landed on her shoulder. She kept her eyes closed, the head slightly tilted to listen.

  
“Hello grandfather. How kind of you to attend my party.” She nodded politely in the direction she assumed him to be.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Come now. Let us drink and dance!” Cheers and happy laughter rose again.

  
Fumbling a bit around she managed to get a hold of Bilbos hands. She had always had a hard time locating her brother. He was lighter on his feet. When they were younger he had taken it as a challenge to sneak up on her, tricking her sensible senses.

  
“May I have this dance?” a familiar voice asks.

  
“But of course, who am I to deny?” She laughs back, extending her hand for Hamfast to grab.

  
“Bilbo, would you be so kind and grab me a few of Bells amazing mini-pies? Thank you.” Bilbo wasn’t surprised any more, of course his sister would be able to smell them between all the other food.

  
Lia danced with Hamfast and his fiancé Bell. Bilbo would occasionally cut in, handing her something to drink or to eat. She would dance and laugh the whole evening, changing partners frequently until one might say she had danced with the better part of the Shire.

  
Huffing Lia sits down at her table. Her birthday had been nearly perfect. She had managed to successfully avoid Lobelia and her idiot of a husband. And quite a few people had praised the meat-pies she had made.

  
“Lia, here you are! I think it is time.” Bilbo pops up in front of her.

  
“Good gracious, already? But I only danced a few songs.” She smiled.

  
Bilbo guided her up the small stage and loudly clears his throat. Silence fell upon the gathered guests. Lia could nearly feel the stares that lay on her.

  
“I thank you all for attending my birthday this year as well. Bilbo, would you be so kind and bring the presents I prepared?” a long list of thanks and welcomes followed while handing out the small gifts and trinkets Lia had prepared for her guests. A proper hobbit indeed.

  
“And lastly I wanted to thank Hamfast and Bell, as they were always there for me. Please come up here for a moment.” She waited until she could sense the light vibrations stopping in front of her.

  
“This is a gift for the two of you. May Yavanna bless you with a happy marriage and the luck of many children.” She unwraps a small box.

  
Lia could hear a gasp from the direction of Bell. Frowning she turns to her friend. Was her gift no good? She had shown it to Bilbo before.

  
“Did you make them yourself?” Hamfast whispered, reaching out for the box.

  
“Yes, if they are not to your liking you don’t have to accept.” Lia answers shy, facing the ground.  
“They are perfect!” two warm arms drag her into a tight hug.

  
Something wet landed on her cheek and shortly after small sobs reacher her ears.

  
“Are you crying, Bell? It is just two carved rings.” Lia tried to calm her friend, but the sobbing only increased.

  
Hamfast hugged her too, after separating Bell from her. Finally it was her brothers turn to get his present.

  
“Bilbo, this is for you.” Reaching into her pocket again she revealed a small bundle.

  
“Over here.” He snickered from the right side.

  
Slightly blushing she turned and extended her hand once again.

  
“Oh my! How beautiful. Look at this folks. My sister made me a handkerchief and embroidered it herself! Such fine motives and clean lines! You won’t find anywhere else!” he boasted.

  
Embarrassed Lia hides her flushed cheeks by turning away. Heavy steps from further down the road caught her attention. Only one person walked with a staff he didn’t need. Gandalf!

"You are late, wizard!" Lia teases loudly.

  
The unwanted attention shifts from Lia to the newcomer. She could hear the crowd make way. Some whispering, others openly gossiping. The children were following the tall wizard with fast tippeling stepps, excited what new wonders he would bring.

  
"I am not late my dear. A wizard arrives precisely when he needs to." Gandalf laughs lightly.

  
"Gandalf, can't you do anything about this? At least concealing it a bit?" Bilbo asks hopefully.

  
Gandalf only shook his head, watching the lass talking to Hamfast. There was no way his power would be great enough to hide such an outstanding trait. In all his travels he hadn't aquired any informations on similar occurances.

  
"You should visit lord Elrond. He might be able to help." brushing his beard he looks down on Bilbo, "In the meantime take this. I can't garanty anything, but it should keep her powers in check. Last time you wrote me that the bracelet broke as she grew older."

  
Both men fall silent. They watch Aurelia dancing through the crowd of hobbits. She was blind, yes, but she saw so much more than all of them together.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun warmed her face when she recognised a familiar three-legged vibration in the ground. Large steps and a staff lightly thumping on the ground.

“Bilbo. Bilbo, look! Gandalf is coming.” Pointing in the general direction of the nearing sounds she makes her brother look up.

His breathing hitched for a moment when a tall shadow falls over both of them. She could feel the vibrations stopping right in front of them. A single thump from his stick made her lift her head.

“Good morning Gandalf!” she hummed moving towards the one casting the shadow.

A large hand ruffles through her curls, “I see you are still wearing my gift. Is it still intact? No rips or other damages?” from behind she could hear the faint ruffling of clothes when her brother stepped behind her.

“No, the blindfold holds up just fine, at least longer than the bracelet. I still think it is a no good, only draws more attention to her as without.” Bilbo intervened.

“We already had that discussion more than once! I don’t mind, can’t see them staring anyway.” And with that statement the discussion was finished. Turning back to where she thought Gandalf she spoke again, “Why don’t you join us for tea? Certainly you have some new stories of your travels and adventures?!”

The wizard chuckled amused while Bilbo only sighted deeply. He didn’t like the idea of his sister being so interested in adventures. They both were hobbits, respected and proper, no adventures, no traveling!

“We’ll see, my dear.” He answered, brushing away two wild curls and gently removing the blindfold.

“I will renew this and return it in a few days, then we will join you for some tea.” As suddenly as he had appeared the tall man left again.

Aurelia closes her eyes. It had become a habit over the years. The other hobbits in the Shire found her eyes strange. Some gossiped about her, whispered hateful comments, but hiding her eyes was not for them, she hid them for her brothers sake.

To Lia her brother was the only family remaining after the death of their parents. He had been strong for her, loving and kind. Bilbo fought fiercely so he would become her legal guardian and that both of them could continue to live in their parents home. There were objections, mostly from Lobelias side, but Bilbo never backed of one step.

The next morning Aurelia snuck out closing the round green door quietly. Down the familiar paths, towards the murmuring river and the whispering forest.

She passed by farmers, working on the fields and feeding sheep, pigs and cows. The songbirds were already chattering about news from far and wide and the sun warmed her skin.

She would spent the day deep in the forest. With the blindfold removed she could sense her surroundings even clearer. A deer appeared to her right side, she recognised him from his wary footstepps and the feint green light, shaped like an antler embedded in his chest.

Aurelia slightly bowed her head in his direction. She acknowledged him, showed him respect. It wasn’t her first time this deep in the forest and most of the animals grew accustomed to her.

The chill of the night slowly crept under her light clothes. A big owl was the last one to accompany her out of the forest. She had spent most of the day chatting with various animals, telling them stories and hearing news from the surrounding land. One of the squirrels was even kind enough to show her an apple tree, so she wouldn’t go hungry.

Making her way back in the dark of the night she nearly overheard the ruckus coming from her home. She could hear singing and laughter and the ground vibrated like a herd of wild bull stormed around.

It took her some time to distinguish the different vibrations. The light feeling her brother had to him was almost non-existent between the others. Heavy and loud steps all around her home, mixed with the noise forced her to withdraw her senses to the minimum. Feeling only her surroundings in a one meter sphere she hurried towards the entrance.

Shortly, before she climbed the last few steps up to the porch she collided with something rock-solid, resulting in her falling flat on her backside. Colliding with something, or someone, was a completely new experience for Lia. Up until now she had managed to avoid this scenario pretty well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gandalf just had to come visit and bring these … these dwarves! Storming his smial and pillaging his pantry. They were loud and rude and extremely ill-mannered. Throwing his best china while singing!

“Gandalf, my sister may have invited you and you know I can hardly say no to her wishes. Still, coming here this late, plus bringing more guests I wasn’t informed over is extremely rude!” Bilbo fumed at the tall wizard.

“My dear Bilbo, where is your sister?!” Gandalf dodged his question.

Well, he had always been a sly fox. She was quite late, was she not? Maybe it would be better if he went out to look for her? She had been gone early this morning. Hadn’t eaten even.

Worry flushed his mind, locking out the irritation the dwarrows fuelled with every second. Rushing through his, now almost empty pantry, he managed to arrange a quite decent meal for her.

“You!” he pointed at the gathered lot, “stay here and best don’t touch anything. I, I will be right back. No touching the food in the kitchen!” with those words he stumbled out his front door, only to freeze on the very spot.

~

Thorin had been pacing back and force in front of the perfectly round door. Hesitating to knock as he could hear the merry laughter from inside. Once or twice he had piqued through the windows. Seeing his nephews and friends so carefree warmed his heart. They deserved these last few happy moments. If he would go in the laughter surely would end.

Right when he raised his fist once again, this time to really knock, something collided with his back. It was no great impact, didn’t even make him sway.

He turned around, slowly, as to stare down whoever would dare to attack him. There was… something… sitting on the ground, rubbing her forehead.

In the light of the full moon he could make her features out quite clear. A small hobbit lass. She looked like a child, but still quite… pretty. Long reddish-golden curls falling over her chest and down to her hip. She had lowered her head, therefore Thorin wasn’t able to make out her face.

Strangely she wore trousers, unlike the other hobbit women he had seen while traveling through the Shire. A white, quite dirty, blouse and a yellow waistcoat with a brown jacket.

“Can’t you look where you are going? Standing so idle in front of my home. Help me up at least!” she extended her hand, still facing the ground.

Without saying a word he grabbed her hand, helping her up. Thorin had underestimated her weight by a few kilos and as a result she nearly flew against his chest. He completely ignored the strange tingling sensation in his hand, holding hers.

“I am no sack of potatoes, you know. A bit more caution would be appreciated!” her soft voice scolded him, trying to free her hand.

Just in that moment as he was to catch a glimpse at her face another voice interrupted.

“Excuse you! Hands of my sister this instant! Lia, get inside. Right now!”

Aurelia flinched at the angry voice of her brother. Hastily she separated herself from the stranger and got her hand back as well. She hadn’t even heard the door opening, all her senses focused at the newcomer she just bumped in. He smelled like the forrest in the early morning, when the grass is still covered in dew, like late evenings sitting by the fire with some good tea, like freshly baked bread and mossy earth while gardening.

Facing the ground she rushes past her brother and inside their smial. She could make another two steps, before stepping on something strange, kissing the floor once again. The air was forced out of her lungs.

“Damn it, Bilbo. Did you move the interior again?” Feeling around she could get a hold of a rather large stick.

If he wanted to play like this, fine. She would just use this stick finding her way around the newly arranged halls. Bilbo had pulled that prank on her quite often when they were younger. Resulting in her senses to become even sharper.

Back on her feet she tries to widen her sphere again, feeling the vibrations in the ground, perking up her ears, but immediately regretting her decision. The ground was still humming and the air filled with whispers from the kitchen, living room and the hall further down.

Earlier she had felt Gandalf in her home. She would have to look for him then, as her brother was still occupied giving the man on their porch an ear full. Swinging the stick in front of her from side to side she made her way towards the kitchen first.

“Gandalf?” she asked, her ears twitching slightly as the whispers stopped for a moment. 

“I am deeply sorry. I did not now that my brother had any guests. My name is Aurelia. May I learn yours as well? And would someone be kind enough to fetch Gandalf?” she tapped the stick on the ground.

The vibrations it send out reflected on four… five pair of feet. So there were at least five guests in her home at the moment. Well, this might be a rather interesting story


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear sweethearts! I know, I know.... It has been a long time since my last update. I will neither apologise nor tell you it will never happen again because we know better. Out of personal reasons I am not sure when the next update will go live, but I will not abandon this story.  
> Your words bring me back to writing and I can only tell you all once again, I run on your kind words. Please never stop commenting! It is the biggest compliment and the greatest joy in a writers life that!!!

Silence filled the kitchen. Dwalin didn’t dare to move and with a rather clear look he advised Kili, Fili, Bofur and Ori to do the same. The child - no, the hobbit - he corrected himself, stood there with one of his axes in her hand. Stunned at the fact that she could lift his weapon and swing it freely around, he hadn’t noticed that she wasn’t really looking in their direction. 

“Now, now,” he tried his best not to sound anywhere near intimidating. “Why don’t you put that dangerous thing down and talk about it?” lifting his hands to show that he himself wasn’t carrying any weapons, he made a step in front of the princes and the youngest Ri brother. 

~

Dangerous? No one had ever called her guiding stick dangerous. Her ears perked up as he made a step sideways. The board creaked under his weight. A gasp from behind the one who moved made her frown. She widened the range of her senses slightly. 

There was someone entering the kitchen from behind, doing his best not to make a sound. It was a rather poor attempt. He was no match against her experienced brother. Whirling around she pointed the stick at him. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself first? It is very ill-mannered not to introduce yourselves when visiting someone else’s home,” the longer this dragged on the longer it would take to get some decent food to fill her stomach!

A chuckle from the hallway reached her ears. Gandalf. About time he showed up! He was probably enjoying the show until now.

“My dear Aurelia, why don’t you lower the axe in your hand? It is also quite rude to point a weapon at your guests, is it not?” the amusement in the wizard’s voice was hard to miss.

An axe? Well, that made more sense. An axe  _ was _ a weapon, rather than the stick she was used to having. 

“Gandalf, get your magic ass inside and tell me what exactly you had in mind by bringing this loud lot into my home!” she sighed, gesturing at the small table nearby.

Turning back to the one who spoke first, he had a rather nice deep voice that vibrated through the room, she said: “And you have a seat as well. It would be easier for me that way.” 

Placing the axe next to the herd she started to prepare her own dinner, waiting for all of them to sit down. There was not much food in the pantry left, the dishes were in disarray and most of the pans have already been used. 

“I see you have already eaten. Do you want some tea? I might be able to find a few cookies down the hall,” as if to agree with her words, her stomach rumbled. 

With a loud whistle, the water announced that it was boiling and ready to serve the tea. With the tray in her hands, she made her way towards the table. She had managed to find some more cookies and biscuits in the pantries down the hall to serve her guests. And on the way, she met another two of her guests. 

“As I had told you before, my name is Aurelia. I guess you are already acquainted with my brother, Bilbo. Please help yourself and be so kind as to tell me your names,” slightly searching with her fingertips, she reached out for the plate filled with cookies and took one. 

“Balin, at your service,” he said and his clothes ruffled as he stood up, bowing, she assumed, “This one is my brother, Dwalin,” she assumed that he pointed at him. 

“Who is?” Lia required to know, tilting her head to listen more closely. 

“I am,” The warrior rumbled, confusion in his voice. A thud, like a light punch made him grunt, “Dwalin, at your service.” 

“Thank you, mister Dwalin, mister Balin. It is quite hard for me to distinguish you, so please be so kind and introduce yourselves personally,” she chimed, reaching for another cookie, only to feel an empty plate underneath her fingers.

The dwarrows exchanged a silent look, while Gandalf was smoking his pipe, quite amused of how this was playing out.

Placing her palm flat on the table, she tilted her head to listen in more closely. The vibrations in the ground and the light movements in the air told her that they communicated silently in some way. Very rude. Not to mention barging into someone’s home, uninvited and without proper introduction. 

“I believe there was someone sneaking up behind me just earlier. How may I call you, kind sir?” she asked, turning to the one sending the faintest vibrations. 

He had moved from his prior seat. Probably trying his best to be silent and go unnoticed. He failed. Aurelia was used to much sneakier behavior from her brother. Comparing him to the others she had encountered so far, he was more than good.

“Nori,” he only grumbled under his breath. 

The movement of their hands in the air intensified when he stood up to walk over to the other side of the table. She followed him for a moment, the head tilted, her eyes closed. 

“My name is Ori, Mistress, at your service.” the chair scraped over the floor as he stood up in a haste, bowing she assumed. 

He sounded young, very young. Somehow, he reminded her of her brother when he came of age, going against their relatives’ wishes to give up the house and let Lobelia move in. He sounded eager and excited, ready to prove himself. 

“Master Ori, how old are you?” searching she moves her hands in his direction. 

Thick wool and other layers of clothes tickled her palms. He didn’t flinch away as she had expected, but his fingers tensed nervously. One of her hands lay gently on his much bigger hands, while her other hand reached out towards where she thought his face would be. What would he be looking like? He couldn’t be a hobbit, no elf nor Man either. So, what was he? Before she was able to form her own picture of his appearance, a large strong hand caught hers and stopped her from moving even an inch. 

Warmth flooded her system, starting from the point where his fingers touched her bare skin. For a split second all the noise, vibrations and all the shining wairu-anam emitted from her guests. Only the wairu-anam from the one holding her hand was visible, shining bright and filling out all her senses. It looked like a hammer from a smithy. It was wrapped in bright blue light, with a dragon carved into the handle. There was something else as well, behind the hammer, hidden deep inside. 

She felt safe and loved. And this particular sensation, from a stranger at that, shocked her so much that she harshly pulled her hand out of his, opening her eyes to stare at him in disbelief. Abruptly standing up she brought some space between him and her. With her eyes open she could see his wairu-anam even clearer, just like all the others in the kitchen. 

A quill in light orange from the direction of Ori. Across the room shone a deep red battle axe with dark blue carvings and runes. Right next to it a greyish pipe, a bit worn out and used, but cared for with love and patience. 

Her head began to spin from all the different colors, vibrations and new impressions. Trying her best to minimize the radius of her senses she shut her eyes tight. 

“We need to talk, wizard.” Grabbing Gandalf by the beard, Aurelia dragged him out of the kitchen, out of their smial and into the chill of the night.

  
  
  



End file.
